grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnimon
Omnimon is a Digital Monster, or Digimon, from another dimension that got transported to the GrimmFall verse because of Van Kleiss' dimensional experimentation. He is one of thirteen powerful Digimon known as the Royal Knights, and he is their second-in-command. What he lacks in special powers and abilities he makes up for in his Omni Force ability, meaning he can terminate others' special abilities, but as a price he has to do the same thing to himself to fight on an even playing field. Appearance Omnimon is clad in mostly white armor, with a MetalGarurumon head on his right arm, and a Wargreymon head on his left arm. He has blue eyes and wears a white cape with a red interior. He has what appears to be a golden V-chevron on the top of his helmet, and his chest armor has blue and gold accents on it. His Grey Sword is mostly grey with golden Digital Runes on it, and the Garuru Cannon is also grey in color. On the back of his cape is the Crest of Friendship surrounded by the spikes of the Crest of Courage, with a grey slash-like mark over the Crest of Friendship, giving it the appearance of being torn. Biography Tales of Many Omnimon first arrives in the GrimmFall universe when Van Kleiss tries to transport him and another Royal Knight there. After arriving and settling in, he begins to search for his fellow Knight, Gallantmon. Dragon's Rising Personality Omnimon is a Royal Knight, meaning he takes the idea of protecting the innocent very seriously. While at times he can act all chivalrous, there are times when he will drop the act and be blunt in his speech as well. He can also act childlike when it comes to new things, but that is in part because he has the digital essence of human children inside him. When faced with opponents of greater skill than he, Omnimon will do whatever it takes to win, even if he has to fight dirty. While Omnimon is chivalrous by nature due to his status as a Royal Knight, he will not expect the ladies he meets to curtsy before him, nor will he treat others with a higher status than him as his lord. As a Digimon, Omnimon has a high intelligence level, which he uses to great effect, coming up with battle plans as he fights. While he is not exactly much of a tactician, he should not be underestimated as an opponent either. Powers and Abilities Omnimon has the Aura of all living things, despite being a digital entity. This might be explained by the fact that even a Digimon is considered alive in many respects. His Aura is tri-colored, white with gold and blue accents. He also has a Semblance, called Omni Force. His Semblance has four forms to it, giving him a wide range of abilities. But a general weakness for his Semblance is that it gets locked into one form and cannot be switched to another form until the conflict or circumstances requiring such are over. The four forms are as follows: * Ability Breaker: Can disable a Semblance for 72 hours. Is theorized to have the ability to remove a Semblance permanently as well, but the power output required could kill Omnimon. Certain sections of certain Runes on his Grey Sword glow gold when Ability Breaker is being used. ** Weakness: Can only be used at close range and with direct contact. * Danger Sense: Can sense Fallen as well as Grimm. Range for this is limited, but exact range is unknown. * Brave Shield: A golden shield with the Crest of Courage on it appears from his left shoulder to block all attacks from 360 degrees. Can be boosted with his Aura to make it even stronger. Can be used in an offensive manner by ramming opponents if need be. Omnimon survived a large boulder being tossed onto him because of this form. ** Weakness: Can only be used if surrounded on all sides or if cornered. Cannot attack if deployed. * Data Recovery: Can regenerate a lost limb. ** Weakness: Takes up to four months at maximum, and no other form of his Semblance can be used until the limb lost is completely regenerated. In addition to his Semblance and Aura, Omnimon has four attacks at his disposal. The Grey Sword and Transcendent Sword for his WarGreymon head-hand, and the Garuru Cannon and Supreme Cannon for his MetalGarurumon head-hand. * Transcendent Sword: Unleashes a powerful blue energy wave from his Grey Sword. * Grey Sword: Uses his Grey Sword to slash at his enemies. * Garuru Cannon: Fires off an energy blast that is yellow in color. * Supreme Cannon: Fires of an icy blast of energy that freezes whatever it makes contact with, down to 0 degrees Kelvin. Rarely used due to sheer power and cold. While his Semblance forms and attacks are enough to throw most opponents off guard, Omnimon also has the fastest reaction time of any Hunter thus far. This can be attributed to his digital nature, and as such, he is a ''very ''hard opponent to hit. Despite his skinny appearance, Omnimon's strength should not be underestimated. He is quite strong, considered below Dracon with his strength level. While not on the level of Scotty Blake, Major Glory, or even Dracon himself, this Digimon is still more than capable of holding off Grimm even stronger than himself. Relationships Allies Monty Uno - The father of Ice Elemental Nigel Uno found Omnimon when he first arrived and helped him to unlock his Semblance as well as his Aura. As such, the Grimm Slayer is more than willing to trust his life to the man, and he is also one of a few select humans who know his true story of where he is from. Nigel Uno - The current Ice Elemental, Nigel is close to Omnimon...provided he remembers him anyway. Due to a fight against the Fallen Skarr, Nigel forgot his memories of Omnimon because of the trauma. However, Omnimon tries to keep an eye on the boy, even if they are now apart. Abigail Lincoln - The current Candy Elemental, Abigail, o Abby, also forgot Omnimon at first because of the trauma of the same fight with Skarr. However, recently she remembered him and now seeks to know where he is. Omnimon keeps his distance from both Elementals, but should the need arise, he will go to their aid. Dracon - The Grimm Slayer met the Dragon of Denver on Flowertopia long before his reputation exploded after the Grimmnoid cult was wiped out. Mistaken for a Grimm during their meeting, Omnimon has been left with a bit of a bad impression of the Gundam. However, he also knows the mech is more prone to act before asking questions, so he doesn't really blame him. The two of them can work well together if they need to, but until Dracon has the balls to apologize formally, their teamwork will never grow. Shannon Blake - Member of the Blake Clan, Shannon sticks by Omnimon because he is the one who she feels can train her in the use of her Aura and Semblance. She becomes a vital member of his team, Team SOND (sound), and he in turn learns to trust her with his life. She is one of a few who knows his true origins. Daphne Blake - Shannon's cousin, the former member of Mystery Inc. became a traveling companion for a time and Omnimon learned to trust her. She also was the one who told him vital information Monty had not had time to give the Royal Knight. Knows the Grimm Slayer's true origins. Donnie - A turtle Mobian, Donnie is very ecstatic at meeting the Grimm Slayer, whom he learns the true origins of. Eventually becomes a member of Team SOND. Phil Ken Sebben - The mayor of GrimmFall is one of a few who know of Omnimon's true origins, and while the Royal Knight is wary of him, he gives the man the benefit of the doubt. Enemies Katz - The serial killer was the first ever foe Omnimon faced in the GrimmFall universe. Since his defeat at the 'hands' of the Royal Knight, the Mobian has been plotting his defeat, but with the Grimm Slayer growing stronger, he will be hard pressed to get that defeat. General Skarr - The Fallen was his first ever real threat that Omnimon faced. While his defeat was well-deserved, this made the Digimon a foe to General Skarr, and with his power now increased due to his Noble-class status, the Royal Knight will be in for a tough fight. Quotes * "Humans will often go with what they infer as correct, even if it is not most of the time." * Trivia * Omnimon is the Royal Knight from Digimon Adventure. Category:Characters Category:Digimon